memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Identity Crisis/Chapter 3
Typhuss is laying on the floor of his cell beaten and battered and bloodied as Lex walks up to the cell as he gives him information on what Grand Admiral Halliwell is doing. Your counterpart is making all of your friends on Team Arrow mad, worried and he is destroying your reputation Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. By now my friends are getting suspicious of Admiral Halliwell, the way he acts and this will never work, they will find out and this plan will fail Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. Lex walks away and laughs. Meanwhile the Intrepid is at warp speed chasing down a pirate ship. On the bridge AMU Typhuss is in the Captain's chair turns to Commander Curtis. Lock phasers on that ship and fire AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. Sir protocol is to demand their surrender Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He rolls his eyes and turns to Lieutenant Commander O'Neill. Lock a tractor beam on that ship AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander O'Neill. She inputs commands into the console. Got her Commander O'Neill says as she looks at her console. Hail that ship AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods. Their responding sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. The viewer changed to the inside of the pirate ship. You will shut down your engines, you will surrender yourselfs AMU Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen. Release us we've done nothing wrong! the Pirate Captain says on the viewer. AMU Typhuss grins. You are a pirate, stand down now AMU Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen. We've not done anything wrong Admiral Kira the Pirate Captain says on the viewer. AMU Typhuss cuts the com and turns to Commander Curtis. Have a MACO squad arrest that crew AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. As he gets in her face. You have a problem with that order, Commander AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. I've run a scan of their cargo there's nothing illegal in their cargo hold just medical supplies Commander Curtis says as she looks at him. He paces about and shoves her out of the way and locks quantum torpedoes onto the vessel and presses the firing button and destroys them, as everyone on the bridge is shocked by his behavior and he leaves the bridge. In his quarters AMU Typhuss finished sending a coded transmission to Lex when the doors chimed he turns to them. Come AMU Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. The doors open and Commander Grayson walks in. Typhuss are you feeling all right? Kelly asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm fine, why do you ask AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Well the way you acted with that pirate ship what if that was the Raza? Kelly says as she looks at him. He walks over to her and looks at her. The Raza isn't a pirate ship AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. So we're just gonna to destroy every pirate ship we come across then? Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It keeps the Federation safe AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at him. That's not what I signed up for Typhuss we're suppose to take them into custody Kelly says as she looks at him. He grabs her wrist. They will just attack our ships and keep on doing it, it is better this way Kelly AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She is on one knee wincing in pain. You're not Typhuss he wouldn't hurt me like this Kelly says as she looks up at him. AMU Typhuss grins. Took you long enough to figure it out Kelly AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. AMU Typhuss throws her over the desk as she gets up and tapped her combadge. Grayson to security Admiral quarters emergency! Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. She leaps over the table and kicks him in the face and then attempts a palm strike but he moves out of the way and then throws her against the bulkhead and then throws her through one of the tables and she's knocked out cold. Meanwhile Typhuss is getting beaten down by the guards when Lex walks in and looks at him. I've got news your counterpart destroyed a pirate vessel and then disabled your ex-wife Kelly Grayson Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss attempts get to him but one of the guards punched him in the gut and Typhuss falls down to the deck gasping for air. You son of a bitch, I'm going to take both of you down Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. Lex gets up and smirks. Well I bet he's gonna kill her to hide that he's not you Lex says as he looks at him. Lex leaves as the guards resume beating Typhuss up. Both Major Money and Commander Curtis rushes to the Admiral's quarters. They enter as AMU Typhuss is checking her pulse and turns to them both and make a story of her tripping and falling. She tripped and fell into the table AMU Typhuss says as he looks at them. Curtis tapped her combadge. Sickbay medical emergency Admiral's quarters Commander Curtis says as she checks Commander Grayson. An hour later a medical team enters his quarters and takes Kelly to sickbay for treatment as AMU Typhuss grins.